Miserable "
by Greyfox
Summary: PRE-qual to " Going Away to America. " This song is from Lit. It's about Taichi & Sora's minour relationship -- Sora haters, this is for you!!


**Miserable**

By Greyfox

> > **Disclaimer** I do not own Digimon : Digital Monsters, they are owned by Bandai and Toei. I don't own Lit's song, " _Miserable_, " either, so Lit, if you're reading this, don't sue me ...

* * *

> Taichi, is talking to Sora. He is very nervous. She was _very_ loving and caring, so he thought he'd ask her out. Little did he know how hard it would be. His friends, Yomato Ishida and Jyou Kido, are trying to get him to say what they want him to, but he is reluctant.

_You make me come  
You make me complete  
You make me completely miserable_

> His words were redundant. He couldn't think of anything new to say to her, because her " beauty " had made him turn into a fourteen-year old mold of goo, so to speak. Yomato is exasperated and walks up to them both, and " spills the beans " to Sora. She complies. Taichi scowled Yomato for his ignorance, but stops when he realizes -- Sora said ' yes. '

Stuck to a chair  
Watchin' this story about me  
Everything goes by so fast  
Making my head spin

> Days went by. Later then, weeks passed. Taichi and Sora were still dating, yet Sora's caring and loving attitude had seemed to have left her exactly when she and Taichi started going out. Taichi notices a bit and lets the minour problem be. Day after day, he would listen to her flirt to all the guys at Odaiba High, much to his discomfort.

_Used up all of my friends   
Who needs them when you mean everything_

> All of his teammates, his friends, kept telling him that he should break it off with Sora because of her flirtatious attitude. He refused, not believing a word that they said. They left his side at that moment. Taichi hadn't cared -- as long as he had Sora.

_I love the things that we should fear  
I'm not afraid of being here  
So much the same  
It makes me helpless alone_

> A month went by. Taichi and Sora were at a dance, but you could hardly tell, being that Taichi was the only person there _not_ dancing with Sora. Her flirtatious attitude had gotten her " booked " for dances until the dance ended. He began to think that maybe his teammates were right about Sora.

_Nothing to share  
Why should I care if your near me  
Give up all of my plans_

> Taichi is at his basketball game. His teammates still hadn't spoken a word to him since he told them off. He was playing the best he could to impress Sora, until he realized -- Sora wasn't there. He figured, it was still the first quarter, maybe she was late, or had to go to the bathroom. Hours passed, still no Sora. He grew disappointed. He won the game for _her_, but she wasn't even there to bask in the glory.

_But who needs them  
When you mean everything_

> Taichi walks out of the Gymnasium, out of the school, in search for Sora. Storm clouds absorbed the blue sky, and droplets of water fell from them. He hadn't noticed. He finally made it to the Tekanouchi's, and asked for Sora, but she wasn't there. Apparently, she had been studying with a friend of his, Kouishiro Izumi.

_I love the things that we should fear  
I'm not afraid of being here  
So much the same  
You make me helpless alone_

> Taichi, yet again, travels the streets of Odaiba, Japan, to get to the Izumi's residents. He sees Mimi across the street and greets her. She walks over to him and asks him how his life was with Sora. Despite his uncertain feelings with the girl, he reluctantly said that things were great. He asks her about her and Yomato, and she answers in the same way.

_Yeah, yeah..You make me come  
Yeah, yeah..You make me complete  
Yeah, yeah..You make me completely miserable_

> They each walked away from each other, knowing that their sayings towards one another were inaccurate, but they went along with it. Taichi walks down the streets some more.

_I love the things that we should fear   
I'm not afraid of being here   
So much the same   
It makes me helpless alone_

> He kept getting thoughts in his head. He thought more and more upon what his teammates had said to him, about how Sora was being a big flirt. He scowled his conscience and continued to wander, babbling incoherently to himself, turning a few heads towards his in confusion.

_You make me come   
You make me complete   
You make me completely miserable_

> He then believed that Sora was a big flirt, but he didn't let those petty thoughts get to him. For he knew that Sora's flirting was just that -- flirting, no more, no less. He was greeted at the Izumi's household, and his parents had told him where he could find both Kouishiro and Sora, he went.

_Yeah, yeah..You make me come  
Yeah, yeah..You make me complete   
Yeah, yeah..You make me completely miserable  
_

> He opened the door. Needless to say, he was _not_ happy with what he saw. This " studying " needed no books, this kind of " studying " didn't even require Kouishiro's knowledge. There they were, two figures, unbeknownst that Taichi was even in the same room with them, making out on Kouishiro's bed. Taichi was hurt, and quietly left the room, the apartment building, with one request to Mr. and Mrs. Izumi -- go check on your son ...

* * *

Original song sung by A. Jay Poppoff

> > **Dedications** This one goes out to none other than the Queen of Michi herself, _digitally obsessed_! This is for you, and thanks for dubbing me King of Michi! I can't wait to read the final chapter in TS5. '·v·'

~·~**Greyfox**~·~


End file.
